Mai Soul
by Sycarous08
Summary: Fuuka Academy a school for Meisters and Weapons alike formed by the one and only Shinigami-Sama to prevent the second coming of the Kishin who would bring madness to the world. A Mai-Hime fanfic with elements of Soul Eater. ShizNat MaiMiko ArikNaoNina
1. Chapter 1

**Mai-Soul Chapter 1: Scythe Meister Shizuru Fujino and Weapon Natsuki Kuga**

**Disclaimer 1: I do not own the characters of Mai-Hime (CURSES!) they belong to sunrise**

**Disclaimer 2: I do not own the various elements of Soul Eater (DOUBLE CURSES!) those belongs to Ookubo Atsushi**

* * *

**A Sound Soul**

**Rests Within A Sound Mind**

**And A Sound Body**

**With A Heart Like A HiME**

* * *

The night within Fuuka was a quite one a single bell ringing from the clock tower signaling the clock just struck midnight but something that may seem peaceful can fool the human eye.

"GAHH!" a scream broke the silence as a woman ran down a alleyway trying to escape the Demon that was chasing her she halted to a stop when a wall was blocking her way she pressed her back to the wall and begin to tremble in fear as she waited for the Demon to come and bring her to a inmate death a few seconds passed and she assumed the demon had ran away her body begin to ease as she thought she was safe then she felt pain run through her cheek. The woman looked to left a single blade was hanging there it then scraped against another blade then something wet slithered across the other side of her cheek.

"you didn't think you could get away from me?" the Demon whispered into the woman's ear she let out a little yelp "when it comes to us Demons" he held up his entire hand his fingers made entirely out of blades "you humans are inferior!" he hand begin to lunge forward ready to attack.

The woman closed her eyes and waited for death to take her with seconds passing nothing she opened her eyes the Demon halted his hand near her and his eyes were focused on two shadowy figures standing on top of a house she took this opportunity and fled from the scene.

"what the fuck do you want?" he growled at the shadows.

"Ara Natsuki is that him?" the voice said standing on top of the chimney.

"yea Shizuru that's him" the blue haired girl lifted up her arm "Jack The Ripper" it glowed brightly as it transformed into that of a purple and sliver blade.

The Demon stared at the two before him "a Weapon and a Meister?" his deep voice boomed "interesting I will enjoy eating your souls" he licked his lips with his long tongue.

"don't bet on it" one of them stepped out of the shadows she was Natsuki Kuga of Fuuka she was wearing a purple and orange hoddie zipped up,a headband with a wolf howling printed onto it,black jeans and a pair of white and blue trainers "you will be my 99th Soul" she said licking her lips as well.

"now Natsuki we must beat him first" the other girl pointed out.

"your right Shizuru so lets not waste anymore" she jumped into the air and her entire form shifted into that of Scythe with a long stave and sliver and purple colour bladed the joint was circular shaped with a oval circle on both sides the Scythe ended up spinning in front of the other girl.

"Ara it appears my Natsuki just can't wait for her meal" she grabbed the Scythe while it was spinning and placed it to her right side of her shoulder "now Jack The Ripper-kun" clouds flowed away from the moon reveling her figure to be Shizuru Fujino of Fuuka she was wearing a grey trench coat with a cloak length over a white shirt complete with a red ribbon tied around the collar,a skirt that lengthens down just above her knees and white shoes with a black outline on the sole of the shoes "let us begin" she smiled.

"I'll tear you open!" Jack The Ripper jumped above Shizuru as he lifted his hand above and slice down towards Shizuru.

Shizuru swung the Scythe with a single swipe deflecting the attack Jack The Ripper countered swinging his other hand towards Shizuru. Shizuru countered this by grabbing the Scythe with both hands and quickly swung it in other direction deflecting the exact same attack "your a skillful bitch I'll give you that"

"Ara why thank you" Shizuru swung the Scythe towards Jack The Rippers head he quickly dodged back only taking a slight cut on his neck "and your also skilled for a Demon" she held up her Weapon "looks like we won't have to hold back right Natsuki?"

Natsuki face appeared on the sliver part of the blade "yea your right Shizuru he's good but not good as the both of us"

"Natsuki has a point there" Shizuru jumped up into the air as she clashed blades with Jack The Ripper she deflected a quick attack from Jack with the staff as she landed on the floor she threw her Scythe into the air causing it to spin over Jack The Ripper his eyes were focused on the Scythe he failed to notice Shizuru run up to him and slide between his open legs she smiled once more at him as she jumped up now standing behind Jack The Ripper while she caught the Scythe with one hand.

Jack The Ripper quickly tried to spin around "WHY YOU-" Shizuru lifted her Scythe and cut Jack The Ripper clean in two from behind "y-you bitch" he muttered as his body disappeared leaving behind only his soul.

Natsuki hand reached out from the blade and grabbed the Soul then she shifted back into her regular body she licked her lips then chewed and swallowed the soul all in one "thank you for the meal" she thanked as she finished her mouthful and clapping her hands together.

"did Natsuki enjoy that Soul?" Shizuru asked her weapon while she was slowly sneaking up on Natsuki.

Natsuki wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her hoodie "yea the 99th Soul always tastes the best"

Shizuru leaned into Natsuki's ear and whispered "maybe Natsuki would like to eat my soul next?"

Natsuki turned a very bright red she jumped back and looked at her Meister with a very shocked face "O-Oi Shizuru!"

Shizuru giggled "just kidding Natsuki" Shizuru then stared at Natsuki's face "though Natsuki's shocked face is rather cute"

Natsuki felt her face blush even more '_god damn it can this woman make me blush even more?_' she thought.

'_can she get anymore cuter by blushing?_' Shizuru thought to herself she walked past Natsuki "come on Natsuki we have to call Mashiro-Sama"

Natsuki nodded "r-right" she said slipping her hands into her hoodie pockets she walked up to Shizuru as she breathed onto a window and drew the number '42-42-564' on a window the window made a slight chime noise then it turned white for a brief moment.

Then a image of a young girl appeared on the screen "Hello Shizuru-chan Natsuki-chan" Mashiro smiled at the two of them with her purple long dress and grey hair.

"Hello Mashiro-Sama" Shizuru greeted back with Natsuki just ignoring the two of them.

"how goes the hunt?" she asked.

"we've just recovered our 99th soul Mashiro-Sama all that's left is that of a Witches Soul"

"ah yes well done Shizuru-chan you really take your talents from your Father"

Shizuru giggled lightly "thank you Mashiro-Sama" she thanked while bowing.

"Natsuki-chan?" Mashiro's gaze averted to Natsuki.

"huh?" Natsuki turned to face Mashiro.

"you really take after your Mo-"

"Mashiro-Sama I would really appreciate it if you didn't bring this up"

"ah yes yes forgive me Natsuki-chan" she apologized to her.

"Ara Natsuki shouldn't be so mean to Mashiro-Sama because then I would have to punish her" Shizuru teased her Weapon.

Natsuki felt her entire body shiver in fear "y-yes Shizuru"

Mashiro observed the Meister and Weapon before her '_Shizuru-chan really knows how to control Natsuki-chan it seems very fun from her end_' she quickly choose to change the subject immediately "anyway the two of you have done very well in collecting 99 Kishin Souls in short amount of time but this where the true challenge lies"

"the Witches Soul" Shizuru added.

Mashiro nodded "however let me give you a guys warning if your 100th Soul is that not of a Witch all your Kishin Souls from before will be forfeited"

Natsuki began to drool slightly "I can already taste that Soul" she said wiping away her drool with her hoodie sleeve.

"well then I shouldn't keep you waiting" she held up her right hand and gave thumbs up to the two of them "good luck Shizuru-chan Natsuki-chan"

"thank you Mashiro-Sama" Shizuru thanked her again.

"whatever" Natsuki grunted.

The transmission cut of between the two "well well those two look like they are doing well?"

"hmm?" Mashiro turned around to face the voice "ah Death Scythe-San"

"now now Mashiro-Sama what have told you? call me by my real name"

"if you say so Midori-San"

Midori stepped up to the Mirror where Mashiro was just talking with Shizuru and Natsuki "tell me Mashiro-Sama what do you think of those two?" Midori was wearing her usual clothes a all black suit, black dress slacks, black leather belt and dress shoes to complete it.

"the two of them truly have potential and they are a very unlikely partners but they seem to get along well together"

"I agree" Midori turned back to Mashiro "even Natsuki gets all her qualities from her mother"

"yes expect for her rather darker personality though Natsuki-chan tends to not to bring up her past in front of Shizuru-chan"

Midori just shrugged "that's her business if she doesn't want Shizuru to know then its her privacy and Shizuru respects that"

"mmm so true" Mashiro agreed also with the Death Scythe.

"by the way Mashiro-Sama? what Witch did you send them to?" Midori asked the girl in front of her.

* * *

"The Cat Witch Chie" Shizuru read off the piece of paper.

"that's the witch we got to beat?" Natsuki asked as the two of them walked down a path with trees on each side "a Cat Witch doesn't really sound all that tough"

"Natsuki should really be careful Witches are extremely powerful"

"yea but" Natsuki's sentence was interrupted when The Witches house came into a view "she lives in a pumpkin? I sure enough didn't see that coming" Natsuki said with a sarcastic tone while rolling her eyes.

Shizuru giggled at Natsuki's comment "alright now we must-"

"lets go Shizuru!" Natsuki bellowed as she charged towards the Pumpkin House.

"wait Natsuki" Shizuru tried to stop her partner.

Natsuki's right arm transformed into a blade and she cut down the door to the house in half "give up your soul!" Natsuki bellowed to an empty room.

Shizuru just casually stepped "hmm looks like there is none around"

Natsuki kicked the ground while gritting her teeth "damn we were so close for our 100th Soul"

"lets not frown Natsuki lets just take a look around" as soon as Shizuru said that the two of them heard noises coming from a nearby door. They turned there heads to see a tall woman with purple hair and glasses she had a towel wrapped around her body and her body was still a bit wet hinting that she just stepped out of the shower.

A awkward silence fell onto the room until the woman broke it by saying "well it looks like 2 hot girls have entered my house and only after I got out the shower" she began to play with the top part of her towel.

Natsuki's cheeks turn bright red "what was that!" she bellowed to the purple witch.

"nothing sweet cheeks I'm just implying that your hot"

"why you s-" before Natsuki could finish her sentence Shizuru stepped in front of her.

"that's enough Natsuki Chie The Cat Witch we have come for your soul" Shizuru demanded.

"thats the spirit Shizuru!" Natsuki cheered her Meister.

"and I won't allow you to have Natsuki she is all mine" Shizuru raised her voice a little louder and finished with a grin that scared the hell out of Natsuki.

That sentence left Natsuki speechless '_best not to say anything to that_' she thought.

"Natsuki transform" Shizuru ordered Natsuki just transformed into her Scythe form without a word as Shizuru caught her.

Chie grinned "if its a fight your after" Chie's body glowed as she had a change of clothes on she was wearing a short purple jacket with matching purple pants and undershirt complete with witch like shoes and a witch hat to finish off "then I'm afraid I can't turn it down even it means hurting a pretty girl such as yourself" Chie licked her lips in delight.

Shizuru held Natsuki's Scythe form with both hands as she readied for combat "I'm going to take your Soul so that Natsuki will become a Death Scythe!" Shizuru yelled as she charged towards Chie.

Chie brushed her hair aside then twirled her finger "Pumpkin Pumpkin" she began to sing.

Shizuru charged towards her as she prepared to strike at the Cat Witch.

"Hallow Canon!" Chie held out her palm as she fired a beam of yellow energy out towards Shizuru at point blank range when the smoke cleared Chie looked around to find none was there "I wonder where they went?" Chie asked herself looking around her now destroyed house.

The impact of the spell sent her and Natsuki flying back with the two of them landing on a nearby tree branch "hehe Natsuki stop that" she giggled in her sleep.

Natsuki sat on the edge of the branch trying to pick her Meister up "damn that Witch" she cursed as she put Shizuru's arm over her neck and dragged her to the nearest hospital.

* * *

"I don't get it" Natsuki said as she stared at her fully healed Meister with a wide smile on her face and these weird sparkles all around her face "how could you heal so quickly?"

"Ara when I stared into Natsuki's eyes I felt like my wounds were already healed" Shizuru teased.

Natsuki hide her blushing face from Shizuru "don't give me that crap" Natsuki then grabbed Shizuru's arm for some unknown reason.

"Natsu-" Shizuru didn't get to finish her sentence as Natsuki had her hand over Shizuru's mouth as the two of them hid behind a nearby tree Shizuru was really confused in what was happening until The Witch Chie walking up to their position. Shizuru nodded as she knew what Natsuki was hinting at Natsuki changed back into her Scythe as Shizuru held her Scythe form the two of them waited for the right moment.

Chie walked by the tree showing her back to the two of them Shizuru chose this a perfect and jumped out "your soul is mine!" she cried as she swung towards the witch again.

"Pumpkin Pumpkin Halloween Cannon" she chanted as she pointed her finger at the two of them and sent Shizuru and Natsuki flying once more.

Lucky this time Shizuru landed on the floor this time unconscious for good Natsuki picked up Shizuru's body once again "damn it tomorrow we need a proper plan".

* * *

"this time my Natsuki I have a plan to capture this Cat Witch" Shizuru said leaning against the same tree they hidden behind the day before.

Natsuki read off the piece of paper that was given to her by the Meister "its impressive it might actually work" Natsuki tossed that paper back to Shizuru "alright lets hop to it"

"maybe Natsuki would like to give me a good luck kiss before we begin" Shizuru began teasing her again.

"b-b-baka! like I would ever do that!"

"Ara Natsuki Ikezu"

"I-I-I-I am not! I just want to-"

"Pumpkin Pumpkin" The two of slowly turned there heads to where the chanting was coming from they saw Chie there waving her finger at them.

"oh crap" Natsuki cursed once again.

"Halloween Cannon!" yet another blast of energy sent the two of them flying off in the distance.

"S-S-Shizuru stop it" Natsuki stuttered in her drea as Shizuru picked up her Weapons body.

"Ara it would appear my Natsuki got damaged this time during the fall don't worry Natsuki I'll take you to the hospital"

* * *

Explosion filled one of the street of Fuuka Shizuru dived out the smoke as she emerged perfectly fine she stabbed the Scythe into ground creating a brake for herself as her feet landed on the ground.

Chie The Cat Witch emerged from the smoke "its been a long time since I've the two of you I thought you gave up on me"

Shizuru removed the Scythe from the ground and spun it around then grabbing it with both hands holding it towards Chie "sorry but we don't give up that easily"

"hehe such a shame I didn't want to kill such pretty girls like yourselves " several energy pumpkins appeared around her "but it looks like I have to finish you" they were fired towards Shizuru at a rapid speed.

Shizuru dodged at the last minute she charged towards Chie and swung the Scythe at her several times however Chie managed to dodge all of them and threw a punch at Shizuru's stomach. Shizuru blocked with the handle of her Scythe "Pumpkin Pumpkin" Her index finger rested on the handle of the Scythe pointing right at Shizuru "Halloween Cannon!" she fired another beam of energy at Shizuru smoke filled the area blinding everything around them.

Mashiro and Midori watched the fight unfold through the mirror "those two have got there hands filled" Midori commented rubbing her chin "that witch is extremely powerful"

"yes" Mashiro turned to Midori "but Midori-san belive Shizuru-chan and Natsuki-chan I think they can handle it"

Shizuru jumped out of the smoke form with blood streaming down her forehead covering her eye lucky she had it closed "Shizuru!" Natsuki cried out to her Meister.

"I'm fine Natsuki" Shizuru wiped away the blood from her eye but some more streamed down from her forehead "Natsuki I think this time we really do need a plan"

"I know Shizuru but everything we do doesn't-" Natsuki then paused for a moment "that's it!" her weapon form jolted for a moment nearly causing Shizuru to drop her.

"hmmm does my Natsuki have a plan?"

"you bet your ass I do Shizuru can you-"

Chie then found the two of them as they stood with there back facing Chie "you know its impolite to have your back facing to a witch" Shizuru turned to face Chie she had a very light smile on her face "whats up with you?" Chie asked "you seem happy all of a sudden"

"what's wrong can't a winner smile?" Shizuru asked her fingers taping of the staff of the Scythe.

"you haven't won yet" Chie waved her index finger again at Shizuru "Pumpkin Pumpkin" Shizuru took the opportunity and charged towards Chie "Hallowen Ca-" Shizuru was about to the drew the blade of her Scythe across Chie's chest however Chie dodged and kicked Shizuru back making Shizuru skid across the ground Chie then launched a few more explosive pumpkins towards Shizuru. Shizuru jumped back to avoid all of them but she found herself backed into a alleyway she looked in front of her to see Chie standing there "sorry but I'm going to finish you up here"

Shizuru lifted up her Scythe as she whispered into the joint of her Scythe "alright Natsuki now what?" Shizuru's eyes adverted back to Chie as she was preparing another Halloween Cannon.

"Pumpkin Pumpkin" she chanted while waving her finger.

"Shizuru!" Shizuru's eyes went back to her weapon "I apologize in advance for what I'm about to do" Natsuki transformed into her human self as she stood infornt of Shizuru with her arms held out wide.

"Natsuki don't!" Shizuru knew right away her Weapon was going to take the blast for herself however that all changed when Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's shoulder and pulled her pressing there lips together.

"ehhhhhhhh?" Chie and Midori said in unison but Mashiro kept the same smile on her face.

"I thought Shizuru-san and Natsuki-san were close but I didn't expect them to be this close" Mashiro commented on the scene Midori just stared blankly at the mirror unable to take her eyes away with a slight bit of drool leaking out from her mouth Mashiro lifted up her hand "Mashiro Chop" Mashiro whispered as she gently tapped Midori on the head however Midori went flying face first into the ground beneath them her head planted firmly into the ground snapping her out of the trance.

Midori lifted up her hand giving a thumbs up to Mashiro "thank you Mashiro-Sama" she thanked her coming out a bit muffled.

Chie spells stopped she fell onto to her hands and knees a splatter of blood fell onto ground beneath her she held her nose trying to stop the bleeding "sooooo hottttt" she moaned with more and more blood coming out of her nose.

Natsuki knew this was a perfect opportunity she quickly pulled away from the kiss and turned to face Chie "now Shizuru!" she called as she began to transform.

Shizuru immediately caught on with Natsuki's plan "right!" she called back as Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's now transformed Scythe form scrapped the blade across the ground and then a upwards cut on Chie stopping right behind Chie The Cat Witch.

A moment silence fell before them.

"good work" Chie grunted out as her body turned to a new soul.

Natsuki's hand reached out and grabbed the fresh witch soul "we did it Shizuru" she turned to her partner who was kneeling on the ground holding her cheeks.

"N-N-Natsuki kissed me!" Shizuru blurted out rocking back and forth "Natsuki kissed me!" she repeated.

"I did not! it was only for a distraction!"

Shizuru stood and spun round "yea your right Kainna Na Natsuki" Shizuru then touched Natsuki's hand that was holding the soul "now you will finally be a Death Scythe"

Natsuki grinned "yea then lets not waste any time" Natsuki slipped the soul into her mouth all in one as she chewed then swallowed it whole "I can feel it" Natsuki said as the power start to overwhelm her body "its growing strong the power with in my-" Natsuki then hesitated for a moment "nothing" then she puffed out a cloud of smoke.

"eh?" Shizuru asked with the same smile on her face as many before.

A cat with a purple hat then walked by stroked its fur "Nyaaaa" it meowed.

Both the Meister and Weapon looked down at the Cat "w-wait you can't be?" Natsuki asked the cat.

"mmm that's right" The cat then changed into a ball of smoke revealing to be then other the Chie "I'm just a little cat I never said I was a witch"

"s-s-s-so I ate 99 Kishin Souls and a Cats Soul" Natsuki's entire body began to tremble "wait a minute" Mashiro's words repeated in her head '_if your 100th Soul is that not of a Witch all your Kishin Soul's from before will be forfeited_' Natsuki fell to her knees "no way all that hard work just down the drain" Natsuki fell down to her hands and knees in defeat.

"Natsuki kissed me" Shizuru still couldn't believe it as her cheeks turned a dark red.

"will you stop it Shizuru!" Natsuki cried out after she grabbed Shizuru by the hand and pulled to her Ducati "we're getting out of here" Natsuki said as she mounted her Ducati as she revved up the engine then her Meister mounted afterwards holding on tight to Natsuki.

The two of them then speed off however they were followed by a purple figure "come on you two lets have some more fun!" Chie called out riding on some sort of pumpkin.

"piss off!" Natsuki bellowed back.

Shizuru rested her against Natsuki's back as she remembered the kiss the two of them shared '_maybe the next one will mean something_' Shizuru thought to herself as she rubbed her cheek against Natsuki's back '_everything about her is so warm even her back_'

Natsuki could feel Shizuru rubbing herself against her back '_Shizuru if only that kiss between us meant declaring my love for you out all of the people I choose to be my Meister I'm glad it was you_'

The cute image of her Weapon came into Shizuru's head '_Natsuki_'

The beautiful picture of her Meister came into Natsuki's head '_Shizuru_'

'_I love you_' The two of them thought at the same time with there undying love for one and another filled in there hearts

"come on don't leave me hanging!" Chie groaned.

"I SAID PISS OFF YOU FREAKING CAT!"

Shizuru giggled "Natsuki please watch your language"

"y-yes Shizuru"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Omake**

**Natsuki: why did Shizuru and I kiss within the first chapter?**

**Sycarous: well I was going to have you and Shizuru get in the agruement but I thought that would be copying Soul Eater too much besides *gives a thumbs up* I wanted some ShizNat in the first chapter!**

**Natsuki: WHAT!**

**Shizuru: Ara thank you for the wonderful gift Sycarous-kun**

**Natsuki: S-Shizuru!**

**Sycarous: Tune in for the next chapter!**

* * *

**Afterword**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first Chapter of Mai-Soul but sorry if there is any mistakes in this I missed out I am looking for a new Beta Reader as we speak. And some of you maybe asking why does the summary say Shinigami made Fuuka when Mashiro is in charge of it? all shall be answered in due time readers  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mai-Soul Chapter 2: Shadow Meister Mikoto Minagi and Demon Weapon Mai Tokiha**

**Disclaimer: Mai-HiME in English is called 'My-HiME' so I do own it. Soul Eater in English is called- This theory doesn't make sense so I don't own Mai-HiME and Soul Eater.  
**

* * *

In a old run down warehouse A mob boss stood in a dimly light area with his many bodyguards while smoking a cigar and holding a black suitcase cuffed to his wrist "damn" the mob boss cursed pulling out a pocket watch "he's late" he put the pocket watch.

The door far away from the gang then opened and a man wearing a green suit he walked up to the mob boss holding a bag swung over his shoulder "sorry but I don't have time lets just make the exchange and leave I've got a busy schedule."

"my thoughts exactly" The mob boss and dealer walked up to another and began their exchange.

A shadowy figure watched the two through a window just above them talk the mob boss then opened the suitcase to reveal wads of cash the figure was able to see into the suitcase the figure leaned forward the sounds of the staff the figure was holding made slight chime noises as it moved "are they it Mai?"

"yes" the voice came from the staff "that mob boss is Miz he has set up a mob with only Kishins and the dealer is Teri he makes money by selling Kishin souls to others we can't allow them to continue Mikoto."

"hm" Mikoto nodded waiting for the two of them to begin the swap "now! lets go Mai!" Mikoto then smashed through the window everyone in the building then turned to where the sound had come from and they all looked to there left to see a pig tailed girl wearing something that looked like a grey and white Japanese samurai outfit with large beads around her neck. "Listen up you villains!" she bellowed with her hand touching the ground "I'm Mikoto Minagi!" she then began to swing her staff around preforming various moves like spinning it around behind her back and then she finished with her feet apart and holding her staff with two hands in her usual battle stance the rings on the staff clinking together "The person who will surpass god!" silence filled the warehouse with the mob and the dealer having extremely confused faces.

"Mikoto!" The staff then transformed into Mai Tokiha a girl with orange hair and she was wearing a light grey sleeveless Yukata with a print of fire burning on the bottom of it complete with white boots and black wristbands "your supposed to have the element of surprise on your side! your an assassin!"

Mikoto then turned to her weapon her beads jangling slightly as she moved "but Mai if I don't make a dramatic entrance then people won't know my name"

"that's not the point Mikoto you really have to think before you jump understand?"

"but Mai!"

Mai waved her finger at the little Meister "give me lip and there will be No lunch for you" Mikoto's eyes then began to tear up and her lip trembled followed by a string of nods Mai then patted her Meisters head "good girl now lets finish-" Mai then turned around to a empty warehouse "THEIR GONE?"

The gang of mob and the dealer escaped to a safe place not too far away from the two of them. "damn those Fuuka brats lets up hurry up and make the trade" Mizu began panicking.

Teri grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall "you son of a bitch your a spy aren't you!" he bellowed his voice echoing through the alleys.

"wha n-" Mizu's sentence was interrupted by Teri stabbing his hand through his own chest his body then transformed into a soul all that was left behind was the suitcase with the cuffs still attached to it.

"many thanks" he said picking the suitcase up then he added the soul into his collection in the bag he then turned to the bodyguards who were shaking in fear "your souls are mine" he grinned at them with his sharp teeth showing.

"stop right there!" Teri turned around to see Mikoto standing there with staff in hand.

"hehe looks like you don't give up easily kid."

Mikoto pointed her staff at Teri "I can't allow you to continue with this."

Teri then lifted up his hand edging it to taunt Mikoto she charged at him with staff in hand swinging at him he jumped up in the air landing on a roof top and attempting to escape however Mikoto was in pursuit "damn this bitch just never gives up!" Teri then slammed his foot down onto the ground causing the part of the roof he was standing on to give way however he timed it just right to jump in the air. However Mikoto fell right into the hole on the roof "Mikoto!" Mai cried she quickly changed into her human form grabbing hold of Mikoto's hand before she fell all the way through.

"Thanks Mai!" Mikoto held onto the Weapon's hand as tightly as she could.

Mai looked to see Teri was too far away a idea popped into her head. she quickly pulled Mikoto up and threw her into the air Mikoto then came back down however the two of them the grabbed each others hands as Mai spun around and threw Mikoto in Teri's point of direction "go get him Mikoto!"

Teri then spun around to see Mikoto flying towards him like a bullet "what the?"

Mikoto landed a few feet away from him however she skidded across the rooftop "your finished" Mikoto elbowed him right in the stomach "Minagi Paw Wave!" she yelled as a massive paw prints appeared around them crafted out of soul resonance.

Teri spat blood out of his mouth a few seconds passed and his entire body turned into that of a Kishin Soul "hm" Mikoto hummed while nodding tasting her victory "Mai!" she called to her partner "I've done it Mai!"

Mai caught up to her partner in the nearby alley "well done Mikoto" she congratulated her while Mai patted her Meister's head.

"Mai!" she cried jumping onto Mai's chest causing the two of them to fall onto the floor as Mikoto rubbed her face into Mai's chest.

"hey Mikoto! get off!" Mai tried to get her Meister off of her but knowing Mikoto's iron grip it took Mai at least 5 minutes to pry her off she then walked up to the soul "this makes our 9th Soul man we are falling way behind Natsuki and Kaicho-san."

"don't worry Mai! soon enough you will become a Death Weapon in no time! hm" Mikoto ensured her Partner.

Mai finished swallowing the newly acquired soul "your right" she smiled.

Mikoto turned to Mai and pulled out a piece of paper "alright onto our next mission!"

"you actually got our next mission?"

"hm hm" Mikoto hummed while nodding again "I want to make Mai into a Death Weapon as soon as possible!"

Mai ruffled Mikoto's hair once again "thanks Mikoto" she smiled at her Meister.

"Mai!" she cried again as jumped onto Mai once more.

"not again!" Mai bellowed as she fell to the ground with her Meister's face buried in her chest once again.

* * *

Shizuru stopped typing on her personal laptop "hmm?" she hummed as she looked out the window.

"is everything ok Shizuru?" Natsuki asked sitting on the edge of the Student Council desk.

"everything is fine Natsuki" Shizuru eyes connected to that of her Partners "shouldn't Natsuki be with Mai-san and Mikoto-san?"

Natsuki let out a sigh of boredom "I would but those 2 are out on a mission and won't be back until later tonight."

"I see" Shizuru closed the lid on her laptop and leaned back in her chair "and here I thought Natsuki wanted some alone time with me in the Student Council."

Natsuki fell off the desk and landed right on her behind "w-what the hell Shizuru!"

"Ara it looks like Natsuki hurt herself" Shizuru got up and leaned down by Natsuki with her trench coat dragging on the floor as she bent down "does it hurt anyway Natsuki? shall I kiss it better?"

"N-N-No!" Natsuki assured her Partner as she jumped up her cobalt hair flying around as she backed away from Shizuru.

Shizuru just giggled "just kidding Natsuki" Shizuru went back and sat down on her chair "say Natsuki are you aware what mission Mai-san and Mikoto-san took up?" Natsuki shook her head with her hands in her hoodie pocket "well" Shizuru's fingers tapped the desk as she smiled with at same old smile "I happened to see Mikoto-san make off with the mission slip for the two of the go after a Witch."

"ehhhhh?" Natsuki cried while she slammed her hands down on the Kaichou's desk.

Shizuru giggled "oh yes I know what your think they certainly have there work cut out for them."

"a witch sure is dangerous we know it first hand."

"oh yes so true Natsuki" Shizuru then found herself been yanked up and out the Student Council room by her the cobalt haired weapon.

"we don't have time Shizuru! we can't allow those two to get ahead of us! we have to find some Kishin souls now!"

"Ara such a lively Partner I have."

* * *

The Meister and Weapon jumped from tree branch to tree branch they had been doing this for what seemed like hours on end to the orange haired weapon "I can't believe you picked up a mission like this Mikoto."

"hm? what do you mean Mai?"

"we have to take down a witch!"

Mikoto titled her head while still jumping "so?"

"so we are going to die!" Mai just let out a sigh "I need a break" The two of them landed on the ground as Mai sat down on a nearby rock "honestly Mikoto did you read the mission before you accepted?"

Mikoto rubbed her chin trying to recall "nope!" she smiled gracefully at her Weapon.

Mai covered her face with her hands "we're doomed."

"but I do remember one thing" Mikoto added while Mai removed her hands as she stared at Mikoto "I choose this mission because I knew Mai would support me all the way!" Mikoto beamed her smile at the orange haired girl.

Mai giggled a little to herself "that's true" Mai stood up and she walked up to Mikoto and stroked her hand through her hair it was still so warm and silky "its why we became Meister and Weapon to support one and another."

"especially" Mikoto jumped back, did a back flip and landed on top of a log "when I become the person who surpasses god!" she yelled out point to the sky.

Mai giggled "when we become the people who surpass god" she corrected.

"hm hm" Mikoto hummed while nodding.

"lets keep moving" The two of them took off continuing there journey.

While the two of made there way to the Witches Lair some friend already beat them to it.

* * *

"is this it?" one of the men asked standing in front of the witches lair.

"yea with this we will be able to continue our bosses legacy for sure!" The many mob men that gather in the witches lair all armed with guns and other various weapons "let us carry on bosses legacy!" Everyone let out a war cry as they were about to begin the charge on the witches lair.

"would you please keep it down? Ojou-sama is sleeping."

One of the mob men turned to see a blue haired woman with a black sleeveless robe "huh? what the fuck do you want you woman?" The leader of the group walked up to the girl and held the barrel of gun to her head. The girl stood there motionless for a few seconds he pressed the barrel even hard into her forehead "answer me you bitch!"

With in seconds the man was cut down before everyone his entire body the girls right arm changing into a sword "1 Target taken down" she claimed with very little emotion in her tone she held her sword arm to the many mob men standing before her "98 Targets left."

* * *

After what seemed like hours of jumping from tree to tree the pair stood before the Witches house it looked like a rather large satellite standing before them. "well this witch has odd taste to her house" Mai commented with her eyes still glued to the house before her she turned to face her Partner. Mikoto had her eyes fixed elsewhere with a serious face "Mikoto what are-" Mai looked in front of her there was hundreds of souls and weapons on the floor surrounding the two of them along with the same light blue haired girl standing before them "who are you!" she bellowed to the girl.

"2 new threats identified" The black robed girl turned to face them.

Mikoto eyed the souls around her and the many weapons she recognized them as the weapons from the mob boss they defeated just yesterday "These Kishin souls I take it that it was your doing who took out the Mob."

The girls head looked up slightly revealing her dark red eyes she said nothing for a few moment until "Mai Tokhia Weakness-Harming of Meister, Mikoto Minagi Weakness-Mai Tokhia's cooking and breasts."

The two of them stepped back in complete confusion and Mai with a slight blush on her cheeks "huuuuhhh?" They bellowed in confusion.

"I just read your data I now know everything about you" she lifted up her right hand as it transformed into that of a blade.

"so why did you only say our names and weakness?" Mai asked.

"your weakness is simple so I know how to beat you and your name so I know what to put on your tomb stone."

Mai felt her body shiver in fear as she stared into the girls lifeless eyes '_damn why I can stop shaking! I'm Mikoto's Weapon! I-I have to be brave!_' Mai's entire body stopped shaking when Mikoto stood in front of Mai "Mikoto?"

The girl pointed her sword arm at Mikoto "so you wish to die first?"

Mikoto said nothing a breeze of wind passed by causing Mikoto's braids to sway in the breeze "hey whats your name?" she asked.

"Miyu Greer" she answered.

"Miyu Greer? well listen up Miyu you didn't read all my data" Mikoto lifted her hand up she pointed a single finger straight at Miyu "if you dare lay a finger on Mai I will beat you to a pulp! and most of importantly Mai and I will be the people who surpass god!" her hand then launched upwards into the sky with her index finger pointing upwards.

Mai giggled and smiled at her Meister "shes right!" she yelled back "we won't lose so easily!" Mai then copied Mikoto's action with her index finger pointed up towards the sky too.

Mikoto grinned "Mai! Staff Mode!" she bellowed to the heavens once more. Mai transformed into the golden staff with rings as Mikoto caught her then followed to stand with her legs apart and her hands on one end of the staff and the her other hand near the top of the staff.

Miyu stood there for a second "you look like you will be interesting to fight" she disappeared leaving a trail of dust behind in her presence Miyu appeared behind Mikoto thrusting her blade towards Mikoto to stab her in the back. Mikoto spun around and guarded her attack with the staff she pushed Miyu back and swiped the staff under the cyborgs feet Miyu countered by jumping into the air and slashing at Mikoto again. she dodged rolled out of the way landing against a wall Miyu then attempted another stab at Mikoto this time aiming for her head Mikoto quickly inched her head away a few inched just barely missing the blade "why do you continue to fight? if you plan to surpass god then you better get better you will never even surpass a cat at your strength" Mikoto's entire body tensed her eyebrows began to twitch she sent a kick into Miyu's stomach sending her flying back.

Mikoto brought herself to her feet "you might be right there" Miyu was confused with that sentence "I might be able to surpass god the way I am right now but" Mikoto brought the staff up "but I will grow stronger,faster and smarter to surpass god! and so will Mai! we will grow stronger together!" Mikoto held the staff with two hands as she smiled at her Weapon "isn't that what we promised Mai?"

Mai smiled remembering the past of the two the day they agreed to be weapon and meister "yea we did Mikoto lets go!"

"alright! Mai! Kagusutchi Ring!" The staff in Mikoto's hand shifted into that of a ring with orbs on it of different shapes and colours. Mikoto threw it in Miyu's direction as spun with incredible speed.

"you plan to throw a ring at me? how pathetic" Miyu let down her blade arm she was going to catch the ring with her own hands.

Mikoto grinned baring her teeth "Mai! Fire Ring Mode!" The swirling ring the produced fire from its sides forging fire like blades.

As soon as it was about to strike at Miyu she counted by jumping the air and stabbing the space between the ring causing it to spin in place "is that all? I was expecting that kind of tactic."

"Mai! Smoke Bomb Mode!"

The spinning ring the erupted into a ball of smoke blinding Miyu as she landed on the ground her vision surrounded with smoke her eyes wandered around she heard the odd footsteps around her trying to figure out where the Meister and Weapon would strike next. "Heat Vision Activate" Miyu's eyes shifted colour from red to white her vision changed as she watched her surroundings hoping to find her opponents body heat after a minute or so of silence passing by she spotted something dash by her then she knew where it would strike she spun round and swung at Mikoto however she dodged at the last minute Miyu then delivered a swift kick to Mikoto sending her flying to a nearby broken pillar pointed her sword right in Mikoto's face "you nearly won this fight if you didn't slip" Mikoto then let out a little laugh "whats so funny?" Miyu asked.

Her skin then started to peel away as the smoke around the two of them was absorbed into Mikoto to reveal Mai disguising herself as Mikoto "Mode Dummy Mikoto" she uttered as she was back to her original self.

"impossible then-" Miyu heard footsteps rapidly increase from behind her as she began to spin around she saw Mikoto jump towards the cyborg as she elbowed her right in the back "Minagi Paw Wave!" she yelled as energy like cat paw shapes appeared around the area with 2 inches from them. "Do you get it now? we're gods" Mikoto twisted her elbow as Miyu's body went flying into a rock as soon as she impact she spat out some blood from her mouth while she landed on the ground with only her body slightly twitching as she struggled to stand up "I've failed to pro-" she couldn't finish her sentence as she coughed up more blood.

Mikoto stared down at Miyu's body "sorry but I have to take your soul Mai!" Mai shifted back to her staff form as Mikoto caught her with only one hand this time she began to slowly walk up to Miyu.

Miyu smiled as her head slightly fell to the ground "forgive me Ojou-sama."

Mikoto was about to strike until a flash of light appeared in the sky above from Mikoto she looked up as orange like light shone brightly "what is that?" Mikoto shielded her eyes from the light.

"Mikoto move!" Mai bellowed warning her Meister of incoming blast.

Mikoto quickly turned tail and ran away as the beam struck where she was previously standing the impacting sending her flying however still managed to land on her feet "what was that!" she yelled shielding her eyes from the dust like from before.

"I'm betting its some kind of spell."

Mikoto held up the staff "spell?" Mikoto then looked forward to see a blonde haired antenna girl wearing a black and white dress standing in front of Miyu with a ribbon in her hand "stay away from Miyu" she warned the two of them.

"who are you?" Mikoto asked the girl before her.

The girl then began to fall back passing out "Ojou-sama!" Miyu cried as she quickly jumped to her knees and caught the girl.

The blonde girl opened her eyes slightly her vision being blurred for a moment "ah Miyu thank god your alive" she spoke softly snuggling into Miyu's chest.

Miyu smiled at the girl her gaze then turned to Mikoto as she pointed her arm blade at Mikoto "you can take my life but don't you lay a finger on Ojou-sama."

Mikoto stared at the two of them as Miyu held the girl in her arms "is that the witch?" she asked rather concerned.

Miyu nodded "her name is Alyssa Serres" Miyu answered as she held Alyssa closer "and I won't let you take her soul" she drew her blade once more at the Meister prepared to give her life for the witch.

Mikoto only stood there staring at the two again as they embraced in each others warmth "what will we do Mikoto?" Mai asked.

Mikoto didn't answer she simply turned around until she simply spoke "taking a soul of a child? that wouldn't be very god like" was all she spoke while walking away from the the witch and cyborg.

Miyu smiled at the Meister as she walked away "thank you" she whispered Miyu's eyes then traveled downwards until she noticed a tattooed Cat Paw print on Mikoto's right hand '_of course I thought I knew the name Minagi somewhere that girl Mikoto shes just like her Brother._'

Until Mikoto left the castle grounds Mai transformed back to her human form "that was really kind of you Mikoto."

Mikoto smiled a big grin then she jumped onto her Weapon "Mai!" she cried wrapping her arms around Mai and rubbing her face into Mai's chest instead of Mai falling over she balanced herself and gently stroked her Meister's back.

'_Mikoto might be loud and obnoxious at times but shes got a big heart_' Mai then pulled Mikoto off her once more "come on we have a long way back to Fuuka."

"hm hm" Mikoto nodded her head several time.

The two of them began there journey back to Fuuka with a extreme long journey ahead of them "say Mai?"

"yea?"

"do you think Natsuki's Meister has already made Natsuki into a death scythe?"

Mai felt her head drop "your probably right this is the Kaicho we are talking about I bet Natsuki is preparing her boasting right now."

* * *

Shizuru dodged the attack with a back flip then slashed at the demon finishing it off as it turned into a soul Natsuki quickly changed into her Human form and swallowed the soul "how many does that make Shizuru?"

"Ara about your 5th one Natsuki."

"damn! we've got to find more!" Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's hand and ran off with her Meister in tow to find more Kishin souls.

'_Natsuki is so cute when shes like this_'

* * *

"you two went on a mission without authorization" Mashiro said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"why didn't you tell me Mikoto!" Mai bellowed at her Partner.

Mikoto just shrugged her shoulders with her bead necklace jangling "I thought it was ok."

"its not ok to take up a mission all by yourself!" Mai bellowed at her clueless Meister.

Mashiro nodded her head "Mai-chan is right Mikoto-chan however I must punish both of you since you were both involved."

Mai stood there with her entire body shivering waiting for the punishment. '_I hope Mai will cook her ramen tonight_' Mikoto thought as a little drool came out from her mouth.

"I shall deduct all your Souls."

Mai fell to her knees "no way we have to start again."

Mashiro smiled "as well as Mikoto-chan must handover the Souls you gained during the mission."

Mikoto's head fell to the floor as she pulled out the bag filled with souls and dropped it on the floor.

Mashiro walked up to Mikoto slowly then lifted up her hand "Mashiro Chop"she whispered as she tapped Mikoto on the head. Mikoto's entire body went flying down to the ground with her face planted firmly into the ground with Mai nearly cowering in the corner "have you learned your lesson Mikoto-chan Mai-chan?" Mai nodded furiously while Mikoto nodded only once "good the two of you may leave" Mai bowed as she quickly ran over to Mikoto and pulled her out of the ground and held Mikoto on her back as she made her way home.

Mai turned as she saw that Mikoto fell asleep Mai found herself giggling at her partner "a tap on the head and shes out shes defiantly totally different from those other Meisters" Mai found her eye sight going from her Meister up to the sky "still I'm glad I choose you Mikoto and that you choose me"

Mikoto moved in her sleep she leaned even closer to Mai's ear hearing what Mikoto was saying in her sleep it was mostly slurps until she said "Mai you."

"hmm what is it Mikoto?" Mai began to tease her sleeping Meister.

"you taste good" she muttered in between slurps.

Mai felt her blood rush to her head as her cheeks turned a very dark red "don't say things like that!" she blurted out causing Mikoto's head to roll away from her ear and onto her shoulder.

"your ramen tastes good" she muttered again this time more clearly with her Weapon unable to hear and was too distracted by getting rid of the blush on her cheeks to even hear Mikoto.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Omake**

**Sycarous: So you wish to surpass me Mikoto?  
**

**Mikoto: Your god?  
**

**Sycarous: Yes in this world I am the all mighty! I am the creator of everything I am-  
**

**Mai: just a fanboy who wanted to create a fanfic of one his favorite animes  
**

**Sycarous: *falls onto floor in defeat*  
**

**Mai: god defeated  
**

* * *

**Afterword  
**

**Sorry that this took so long things kept coming up that prevented me working on it. Sorry again for any mistakes in this my search for a Beta Reader has gone unsuccessful (by that I mean I didn't bother searching them up) so if any of you guys want to be my Beta Reader PM me and we shall chat :) you have to be the following things 1. good with commas and punctuation, 2. trustworthy and friendly and of course 3. a huge ShizNat lover (thats a given XD)  
**

**P.S Yes Mikoto's clothing in this fanfic is her Otome clothes those clothes screamed 'Black Star!'  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mai-Soul Chapter 3: Shinigami Nao Death Yuki and Web Weapons Arika Yumemiya and Nina Wong**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah blah me no own Mai-HiME and Soul Eater**

* * *

A masked man ran down an alleyway he kept on panting with each step he took "damn! that bitch! she got the others!" he kept running until he felt a tugging on his ankles his entire body then fell to the floor then he was being pulled away from his current position he kept struggling and trying to get away but whatever had him caught was too strong, he was pulled up hanging from a nearby lamp-post "get out here you bitch!" he yelled into the alleyway.

"hmm this one looks like a bad catch" a voice echoed.

"why you-" his mouth got wrapped in some weird energy string.

"such a harsh mouth" The shadowy figure stepped out of the shadows it was a girl with red hair and three white stripes on her left side, she was wearing a full black suit with a white polo shirt and some sort of skeleton necklace around her neck she lifted up both of her hands to show some sliver gauntlets covering her hands with some red nails on the finger tips and other bits of red on the gauntlet her fingers traced her chin "Weix The Sly Thief you've been up to no good for a long time its time to put a stop to you once and for all."

Not likely!" Weix snapped his fingers and soon enough the girl was surrounded by red jump suit men "now my men! kill her!"

"yes sir!" They all charged towards the girl with different weapons in hand.

The girl just shook her hand "such a waste" with a quick motion the girl spun around the same energy string attached to Weix wrapped around the men then within a second the string cut all of them apart leaving their souls behind "well that was easy and plenty of souls as-" The souls were then been drawn away "the fuck!?" The black suited look to her right and saw that Weix was absorbing them into his handgun.

"ha! sorry you Shinigami fucker! I can use these souls as bullets now prepare to-" within a second the Shinigami appeared in front of Weix the two of them quickly clashed a sound of metal clanging together echoed through the entire alleyway.

"sorry but when you face a Shinigami" The shinigami pulled back on her strings cutting the thief down "you die."

Weix felt his entire body fall apart he attempted to speak but nothing came out his mouth as he shifted into a single soul.

The shinigami girl brushed her hair out of her eyes "another soul for Nao Yuki" Nao 'Death' Yuki dressed in black business suit with white rectangles in various parts of the suit she had short red hair with 3 white stripes in her left side of hair. "Nina Arika time to eat" Nao's weapons began to glow as they transformed into their human forms.

One of Naos weapons was Arika Yumemiya a red-haired ant like girl wearing a red shirt with blue jeans and black boots. her other weapon was Nina Wong her hair was purple with braids and circle like hair and she wore the same thing as Arika expect her shirt was purple instead of red.

Nina and Arika transformed back into their human forms as they stood face to face to one and another "shall we settle this the old-fashioned way Arika?" Nina asked.

"you betcha Nina."

The two of them held out their fists and they shook their fits several times as they yelled "Rock! Paper! Scissors!" Nina held out two fingers as Arika kept her. fist clenched.

"I won Arika" Nina grinned as she walked up to the still floating soul claiming it as her prize "this is mine."

"awwwww come on Nina best two out of three!" Arika begged her fellow weapon.

"sorry Arika you lost fair and square."

"Nina!" before Arika could finish she got interrupted by a hand on her shoulder she looked up to see her Meister Nao.

Nao winked at Arika then walked up to Nina her hand leaving Arika's shoulder "ohh Nina" Nao called out.

Nina turned to face her meister "yes Nao-senpai?"

Arika watched as he Nao lean into Nina's ear as she whispered something into her ear a few seconds passed then Nina's cheeks begin to flare up as she walked towards Arika and handed her the soul "I'm sorry" she added then proceeded to walk away.

Arika got really confused what was it Nao said Nina? Arika turned to Nao "Nao-senpai what did you say to Nina?"

Nao gave Arika a rather seductive smile as she tapped her nose twice to show it was a secret "come on Arika let's go" Nao walked by a still confused Arika.

Arika just shrugged her shoulders as she swallowed the soul in one and ran to catch up with Nina and Nao.

"Nao-senpai we need to contact Mashiro-sama at once" Nina said.

Nao's emotions turn from cheerful to extremely pissed off "why the hell do I need to contact that bitch!?" Nao grunted she had a sheer hatred for Mashiro but her weapons didn't have a clue why Nao had this hatred.

Nina decided to face her meister about it "Nao-senpai I wish you would with this Mashiro-sama has done nothing wr-"

"bullcrap!" Nao bellowed interrupted Nina "that bitch shouldn't be in charge of my fathers academy!"

Nina flinched as she process the words in her she knew Nao was a shinigami but she didn't expect those "your fathers academy?"

Arika came into the conversation at this point she could just feel the tension between the two of them "Nao-senpai? Nina-san? whats wrong?" Arika felt her hand being dragged by Nao to some nearby stairs and the two of them sat down on a step "Nina Arika please sit down I have to tell the both of you something" The weapons nodded as Arika shifted to sit to the right of Nao and Nina sat down to the left side "did you guys know that Fuuka wasn't built by Mashiro?" The two of them shook their heads in response "well you see Shinigami-sama was the one created Fuuka Academy and he is also my father I guess since you guys grew up on the streets you didn't know about this."

Nina just shook her "your right Nao-senpai we weren't the type to research stuff out of our country."

"so why do you hate Mashiro-sama Nao-senpai?" Arika asked her meister.

Nao just smiled a little "it was back when I just turned about 8 years old and father had finished building Fuuka Academy he just up and left Fuuka and its worse that he left that stupid bitch in charge I want to know why father left her in charge instead of me?"

"so you hate her because she stole your seat in charge of Fuuka?" The purple haired weapon asked.

"I know it sounds spoilt of me but I just can't help myself I wish it was me standing in that and talking to the students" Nao pinched the bridge of her nose.

"but Nao-senpai you are the next generation of shinigamis you can't give up on something because Mashiro is already in charge of Fuuka."

"Nina-san is right! that's why we became your weapons to make you become a great shinigami!"

Nao felt an even bigger smile brought upon her face soon after she embraced her weapons in a hug "thanks Arika Nina" The two of them snuggled into their Meisters warmth.

"enjoying your moment together?"

Nao spun around to face the voice it was only a hologram image of Mashiro "tsk" Nao grunted "the hell do you want?"

"I though you would want to know of a mission that fits your interest."

"then spill" Nao demanded with a cold tone.

_'Nao-senpai still acts cold with Mashiro-sama'_ The duo of weapons thought at the same time.

* * *

"Natsuki" Shizuru gave a look of disgust as she watched her weapon bite into a gooey burger "how can you eat that?" The weapon and meister were in the Fuuka Academy café enjoying their lunch while Shizuru was working.

Natsuki looked back at the meister while still chewing on her mayo burger "how? this stuff is so delicious! that's why!" Natsuki proclaimed complete unaware she was spitting a few crumbs onto Shizuru's cheek.

Shizuru picked up a nearby napkin and wiped the crumbs off "Ara did Natsuki leave her manners at home?"

"N-No sorry Shizuru."

"Apology accepted Natsuki" Shizuru found Natsuki's apology face to be cute among the others she also found cute. Shizuru then happened to notice a little bit of mayonnaise on her weapons cheek. Her hand started to travel by itself all the way to mayo stain "Natsuki has some food on her cheek?" she said wiping it clean.

"Thanks Shizuru."

"Natsuki! Kaichou-san!" The duo looked in the direction of their names being call and saw it was Mai and Mikoto making their way over to their table and taking seats on the opposite end of the table.

"hey Mai Mikoto" The cobalt haired weapon greeted them.

"hey" Mai greeted back however Mikoto didn't answer back she was too busy stuffing her face that was until her partner elbowed her.

so how goes the soul hunt?" Natsuki asked the two of them.

Mai's head fell downwards looking down at the floor while her meister continued eating her bento "what about you guys?"

Natsuki repeated the action however with a dark cloud hovering over head while her meister continued sipping her tea and sorting out her paper work "I guess things have gone bad for all of us."

Natsuki and Mai both let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Ara?"

Natsuki turned back to her meister "everything is fine Natsuki however I think the three of you might want to take a look at this" Shizuru placed a sheet of paper in the middle of the table it was an approved mission sheet.

"what the!? some took the pyramid of anubis mission!" Natsuki bellowed out.

"Damn it!" Mikoto yelled slamming her fist on the table "I was going to take up that mission for me and Mai!"

Mai felt her body shiver but a wave of relief flowed over her 'its lucky that person took it before Mikoto could get here hand on it' she thought while turning to the Kaichou and asked "so who took up the mission Kaichou-san?"

Shizuru lifted up a new sheet of paper "well Mai-san according to this" Shizuru paused for a moment as her grin grew wider "it was none other than Shinigami-sama's daughter Nao Death Yuki."

* * *

Within the calm and farthest reaches of the desert a trail of smoke was beening left behind like a plane flying by however in this case it was Nao leaving behind the trail her clothes and hair swaying in the breeze of the wind while she rode her skateboard named Zhang while she was riding upon the wing Mashiro's words rang in her head constantly.

'_In a pyramid within the dry desert country of Egypt lies an ancient relic symbol of Anubis within its structer a necromantic witch has claimed the pyramid as her own base to begin reviving a large amount of mummies by using their very souls. With these mummies she has commands for them to eat human souls as they grow stronger a spirit handler will be a tough opponent but of course I have faith in you Nao-chan_'

"That Mashiro" she grunted.

Nao stepped on the back of Zhang flipping it up catching it with her hand then it disappearing into her hand.

"So this is the pyramid of anubis? it looks really boring" she commented on the scenery of the pyramid.

Nina and Arika transformed back to their human forms with Nina stretching her arms "being in weapon form makes my arms stiff."

"wow its huge and really pretty!" Arika also commented on the pyramid with a more positive outcome then Nao's comment.

Nao got annoyed with the sand getting into her eyes and made her way into the temple ahead of her weapons "Nina Arika let's go."

"yes Nao-senpai!"

The three of them made the way down the corridor of the pyramid their shoes making clicking noises in the null sounding hallway. Shortly after Nao let out a yawn of sheer boredom "it's just as boring as it is on the inside as it is on the outside" however her boredom soon flew out of the window when she felt something grab her onto right arm she looked down to see a scared and shaky Arika.

"Nao-senpai I'm scared"

Nao sighed and placed a hand upon Arika's shaky one "its ok Arika I'll protect you" Arika just nodded in response.

Nina watched from behind as the two of them embraced a feeling of jealously and anger washed over her Nina just bit her lip preventing her from saying something Nina then snapped off her trance when she noticed a slight crumble of rubble fell down she looked up to see a pave of wall come sliding down "Nao-senpai! Arika! watch out!" she warned the fellow Weapon and Meister.

Nao pushed Arika back sending her flying into Nina while the purple haired weapon caught the other weapon "Nao-senpai!" she called out as the wall slammed down separating the Weapons and Meisters.

Nao simply kicked the wall "damn it" she grunted "now I'm bored again" then a murmur heard from behind Nao she turned to see an oval shape mummy standing before her. The shinigami crossed her arms over her chest and grunted. The mummy simply let out some sort of giggle Nao's eyebrow began to twitch "you laughing at me?" after a few seconds of silence the mummy charged at Nao however she counted with a swift kick across the face sending it flying through a wall "that was fast."

Nao heard footsteps and groans make their way over to the Shinigami as they stepped out of the shadows more and more mummies revealed themselves licking their lips ready to take Nao's life.

Nao grinned "well" she lifted up her hands and cracked both of her knuckles "looks like I won't be board after all."

* * *

Within the chamber of a Pharaoh the witch chanted a magic spell to resurrect the Pharaoh "My heart inside of myself Sound of my soul and heart beating! Pharaoh be revived!" the souls around floated into the Pharaohs tomb.

The eyes of the sarcophagus glowed that looked like its fulled with rage "Wrath Of The Pharaoh!" his deep booming voice echoed through the chamber the sarcophagus opened and bandages grabbed the witch pulling her into the sarcophagus "you play around with the souls of my people know my wrath."

The two weapons quietly made their way down the hallway.

"ahhh!" Arika cried out grabbing hold of Nina's arm.

"Arika whats wrong!?"

"I felt something brush up against my leg!" Arika cried out she began to rub against Nina.

Nina nearly jolted at that "Arika!" she cried out too.

Arika took this chance well "oh right I forget your ticklish aren't you Nina-san? how about this?" Arika stroked her finger over Nina's bare arm.

Nina bit her lip as she held back on laughter "Arika no!"

Arika was about to continue when the two of them heard something and backed away "what was that!?" Arika asked.

"no idea let's go check it out" As the two of them advanced further they came closer to the Pharaohs tomb. Nina and Arika quietly tiptoed down the stairs and entered into the Pharaohs tomb "so this is the Pharaohs tomb."

"hey Nina-san!" Nina looked over to the hyper Weapon to see her standing by the sarcophagus trying to force it open "give me a hand here!"

"Arika!" Nina ran up to Arika and slapped her hand away "don't do that!" she warned the weapon while she was rubbing her hand "we don't know if this thing is-"

"Wrath Of The Pharaoh" Bandages surrounded the two weapons.

"if this thing is alive or not" Nina finished her sentence.

* * *

Nao stood before the many souls that she extracted herself "well that was fun" Nao looked around at all the souls that were left "can't leave all these good souls here" Nao made several sorts of signs performing a Konso sealing the souls away for later "right guess I'll go find Arika and Nina."

After what seemed like hours of wondering though the halls of a pyramid Nao was nearly about to give up she was out of breath and kneeling down "damn it" Nao was about to give up until she heard strange noises coming from the room below the stairs Nao took each step slowly with each step the noises became louder they began to sound like moans to her "Nina! Arika!" she called out stepping into the room.

"Nao-senpai?" Nina muttered.

Nao stared at the scene before her the two weapon bounded by bandages and revealing their features with their jeans slightly sliding down and their shirts riding up showing their bras. Nao's jaw hanged open in sheer shock with a hint of amusement to it then a spurt of blood came out of her nose making her fall back onto the floor.

"Nao-senpai!" The two web weapons cried out.

The Pharaoh took this chance to strike at Nao with the bandages in shapes of drills however Nao's reflexes kicked and she delivered a swift kick to the drill bandages sending them back "damn it" Nao cursed wiping the blood from her nostrils "I've only just meet this guy and he's already pissing me off Nina Arika! turn into Weapons!"

"we can't these things are draining out power!" Nina said rather weakly.

"damn" Nao rushed up to the two, jumped into the air and with a swift kick disconnecting her weapons from the bandages.

Nina and Arika quickly transformed into Weapon forms as Nao flipped and landed back on the ground. she stood right in front of sarcophagus "Wrath Of The Pharaoh" it simply chanted.

Nao gritted her teeth it nearly sounded like a chainsaw in her mouth "wrath of the Pharaoh bullshit" Nao lifted up her hand and sliced downwards producing the web cutting the lid of the sarcophagus into simple strips "get out here you fucking Pharaoh I'll show you the wrath of a Shinigami."

The room around Nao shook as the Pharaoh stepped out of his sarcophagus as it stared his opponent "I will finish you off myself."

* * *

"Shinigami-sama's daughter!?" Mai bellowed repeating the Kaichou's word.

"your reading that right Shizuru?" Natsuki double checked with Shizuru before taking the paper from her hands and reading it for herself.

"Ara Natsuki and Mai-san heard it right even I admit I didn't know Shinigami-sama had a daughter."

Mai was about to comment when she felt a tapping on her shoulder she looked down at her Meister "Mai who is Shinigami-sama?"

Mai's jaw completely dropped "you don't know Mikoto?" Mikoto just shook her head "Shinigami-sama was the man who built Fuuka!"

"but after he finished he up and left Fuuka leaving Mashiro Kazahana in charge" Shizuru continued Mai's lecture for her.

"mmmm" Mikoto hummed with her mouth full of food.

"That's weird."

"Ara what is Natsuki?"

"well" Natsuki put down the paper of The Shinigami "if Shinigami-sama has a daughter why didn't he leave his own child in charge of the academy instead of Mashiro?"

"That's a good point Natsuki" The orange haired weapon commented.

"I mean if I was here I would be pissed off."

"language Natsuki."

"yes Shizuru."

* * *

"This-" the Pharaoh's breath began to increase "this is impossible!" he struck at Nao with his right hand in the shape of a hammer.

Nao jumped into the air and landed on his arm, she ran up his right with incredible speed she swiped her arms as the energy web strings wrapped around the Pharaohs head as she held out to it with her hands still attached Nao could feel his body shake under her grasp "Wrath of the Pharaoh? complete" Nao began to tug on the strings "bullshit" She then pulled back with her all strength cutting the head of the Pharaoh off into many pieces.

"Wrath of the-" Was all the Pharaoh muttered before his entire body shifted to a soul.

As silence fell upon the chamber Nao simply lifted up hands making a gun with her thumb and index with her thumb she placed down and said "Bang have a nice dream."

As trio left the pyramid walking along the desert with silence between them until Arika broke the silence "say Nao-senpai?"

"what is it Arika?"

"who do you like better me or Nina-san?" Nina looked at her fellow weapon with a wide eyes and the two of them were eager to find out the answer to the question.

"well that's an obvious question" Nina and Arika felt their entire body shakes waiting for their meisters answer to finally come "I like both of you equally" Nao walked up to the two of them and embraced them in a hug.

"Nao-senpai?" The weapons asked at the same time.

"The two of you mean everything to me and I won't allow either of you to be hurt" Arika and Nina were shocked at Nao's words the weapons eyes connected as they just simply nodded and embraced their meister too. Behind the three of them the pyramid collapsed through the amount of damage that was done inside "well that's all my souls I've recently collected gone."

Mashiro watched from the mirror as Nao and her weapons hugged in the middle of the desert with a smile gracing her face "Shinigami-sama would be proud of Nao-chan" she closed her eyes and remembered the past of her and Shinigami.

* * *

Scythe Meister Shizuru Fujino and her Partner Natsuki Kuga the Scythe Weapon.

Assassin Mikoto Minagi and Demon Weapon Mai Tokiha.

The Daughter of Shinigami-sama Nao Death Yuki and the Juliet Sisters Nina Wong and Arika Yumemiya.

And now the prologues are over.

Let the story begin.

* * *

**Omake**

**Nao: ok why the hell didn't I grab Nina and Arika breast in this chapter like Kid did in Episode 3 with Liz and Patty?**

**Sycarous: well then you would have to have a symmetry obsession like Kid**

**Nao: will this symmetry obsession allow me to touch their breast?**

**Sycarous: I guess so?**

**Nao: then make it so!**

**Sycarous: *whispers* if anything I'd say Nao has a breast obsession**

* * *

**Afterword**

**I'm so soooorrry I kept you guys waiting but things in life have kept me from uploading this chapter 3 so enjoy! (I find this chapter rather weak but chapter 4 is looking better). I now have a Beta Reader! wooo thanks to TheNaruFreak! What I'll be doing as we are both busy i'll upload the chapters un-betaed then when TheNaruFreak has betaed other chapters I'll upload them for you guys! (Chapter 1 is the only to be betaed so far) **


End file.
